The Vampire Wells
by T-rahz
Summary: This is a very loose crossover between Warehouse 13 and Fright Night 2. What if HG was a bronzed vampire and Myka was her virgin?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: so this idea has been flitting around in my head since I saw Fright Night 2. I started writing it then (about 3 weeks ago) then a nudge from John6Lisa last week, had me writing some more into it. So I offer this as a little teaser. Let me know what you think and if you'd like to see more. The title is a play off of the title The Vampire Lestat by Anne Rice. just the title, nothing much else. **

The rush of falling from extreme heights never ceased to excite her. Hair whipping in the wind, coat flapping upwards, arms lifted gloriously over her head. She landed gracefully on her feet and looked forward; lips snarled, teeth bared and a low growl emanating from her throat. This was what she was made to do. To hunt. To kill. To feed off the fear of mere mortals. She didn't need to hurry in her chase after her current prey. She would let the girl run for a while longer, let her blood pump heatedly through her veins, before pouncing on her. She glided a breath above the dirty alley ground, not needing the muck of this dingy place tarnishing her leather boots or the hem of her designer coat. Her movements through the street were effortless, graceful, almost reptilian as she slowly approached her prey. she could hear the girl's heart racing despite their distance apart. The silly mortal was attempting to climb the hastily-built brick wall. This was just too easy, the predatorial woman thought to herself, slithering nearer the wall, a low chuckle emanating from her throat.  
"Darling, won't you come down to play with me a bit?" she purred in that smooth, thick-accented voice. The girl was startled at the woman's nearness and stupidly released her hold from the crook of the bricks, dropping into the arms of the waiting woman below, a silent scream choked in her throat. The woman's laughter, though musical in the girl's ears, bore the ominous warnings of danger and death. Warnings that were too late in coming, as the sharp white fangs sunk deeper into the soft flesh of her neck, drawing out not just her blood, but the very essence of her existence.

Helena Wells. This was her name, her new identity. The night prowler rolled the name around in her mouth, getting used to the sound and the feel of saying it. Long gone were the days when she was addressed by her proper name, a name that now struck terror in the hearts of those brave enough to study the history of how this terrible monster came into being, a name she could never go by again; Elizabeth Bathory. She had finally accepted her curse after a long tortuous road of self-loathing, denial and punishment. Now she wore it proudly, embracing this fate like a lover after a long spell of separation. There was no longer room in this extended purgatory for fickle ideals like guilt or repentance. This was her destiny. She let her endless 'life' be her school. Learning anything and everything she could; even penning a few titles under this new identity. Science-fiction, unfathomable concepts like alien invasion and time travel moulded into words and images these petty mortals would be able to grasp. With the hot blood of her recent feed still warming her frozen insides, the near-immortal woman drifted off into slumber, the rising sun only just peeking over the horizon. She remained like this for the next hundred years. Captured as she slept, and encased in bronze for all the crimes she had committed; no trial, no jury; only judgement.

-  
"Pete?" Myka called out to her partner as she made her way back from the office. She had just gotten off the Farnsworth with Artie after finally clearing out the last civilian from the Historic house. She was glad that this was the evening tour, the last for the day, so there wouldn't be any more eager tourists showing up at the doorsteps of Atlas House.  
"Pete?" She called out again, approaching the 'lobby' area.  
"Artie says HG Wells is…." she said as she rounded the corner, stopping dead in her tracks as she took in the scene before her.  
"A woman," Pete finished for her, being held in a deadlock by this woman, his own tesla pressed against his temple. The woman inhaled deeply and released the man from her grasp, moving to Myka's side in seemingly the same instant. Myka was quick though, grabbing the woman by the neck and pushing her up against the wall, gun pointed directly at the woman's head. The peculiar woman closed her eyes and inhaled deeply again, a slight smile gracing her perfect lips at the scent of Myka's hot blood pumping through her veins. This was the one, she marveled, the one that would set her free. She pushed forward against the woman's hand, relishing the feel of that strong grip around her neck. She leaned in, bringing her lips to the woman's neck and caressing it lightly with a feathered kiss. She inhaled again, this delicious woman would be hers.


	2. Is it a Dream?

**A/n: after so many words of encouragement from you all, I decided to continue with this. I'm not sure where it's going or how it's gonna end up, but stick with me and we'll figure it out together. I haven't proofed this or anything, so please excuse my mistakes. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

The woman's cool lips against her neck caused Myka to falter a bit and her grip to loosen slightly, giving the woman a clear advantage. Before the agent could regain her composure and press the stranger back against the wall, the stealthy woman was already out of her grip and disappearing through the door; long coat flapping in the wind as she slipped out the exit. Myka followed hot on her heels but the mysterious woman seemed to have vanished into the dark night.

"Dammit!" Myka cursed under her breath, banging her fist against the door.

"Was that really…?" Pete asked, coming up right behind her.

"HG Wells? It would appear so," Myka confirmed.

"She's _hot_," Pete grinned.

Myka looked at him, disbelief and annoyance written all over her face, "she's dangerous, Pete. Get your head out of your pants for a second. We need to find a way to track her down and capture her."

"Mykes, you say that like she's some kinda wild animal. She's just a woman. A woman who has the hots for you! I saw the way she looked at you, kissing your neck and all," he teased.

"She's not just _any_ woman Pete, she is _the_ HG Wells, locked up for the past hundred years for god alone knows what crimes. We have to be careful. And she does NOT have the hots for me okay?" Myka warned, fitting her gun back into the holster and walking out into the street. She flipped her Farnsworth open and dialed Artie.

"Did you find her?" His gruff voice barked as his scruffy face filled the screen.

"Yes and no, Artie. She was here, but we couldn't, we _didn't_ catch her," the agent informed him.

"No no no no Myka, under no circumstances are you to try to apprehend her. She's too dangerous. She will kill you. Both of you," the old man warned gravely.

"But Artie, she's just a woman, probably weighs half as much as me, how can she be so dangerous? What was she bronzed for?" Pete asked.

"Murder. Hungary. Late 16th early 17th century. She was regarded as one of the most prolific female serial killers in history. Murdering over six hundred and fifty girls, but only being convicted for eighty. Rumour has it, she bathed in the blood of those she murdered in order to regain her youth. Back then she was known as…"

"Elizabeth Bathory…. Artie you think this woman who is parading around as HG Wells is actually Elizabeth Bathory? The Blood Countess?" Myka cut him off.

"Not _think_, Myka, I _know_. It may seem like a myth, but there has been conclusive evidence over the centuries that this woman _is_ in fact all the rumours claim and more. Think about it Myka, she's only been bronzed for a hundred years, yet she has been in existence since the sixteen hundreds. Over time she has changed names, assuming a different identity in a new place after wearing out the old one. Everywhere she moved to there were always reports of missing people and unexplained deaths. In the year 1900 she was caught in a daytime warehouse raid of Atlas House. They found her in the basement, sleeping in what appeared to be a coffin. She was taken to the Warehouse and bronzed in that same sleeping state," he explained before Pete cut him off. "Whoa a coffin? Like a vampire? _'The blood is the life... and it shall be mine,'_" he quoted from the 1992 Dracula movie. Myka whacked him solidly on his chest, "this is serious, Pete," she reprimanded him. "Myka, he's saying she's a Vampire! And while I'm all excited at that possibility, you have to admit, it's kinda crazy," he argued.

She gave him 'the look' and he raised his hands in defeat, "yes yes, I know, we work for the warehouse, don't dismiss anything just because it sounds crazy."

She returned her attention back to the Farnsworth, "Artie, what else should we know about her? And how do we catch her?" she asked.

"Have you not been listening to anything I'm saying? DO NOT TRY TO CATCH HER!" He barked, his loud voice sounding distorted coming through the small speaker on the device.

"I'm booking you two on the next flight out of London. Till then stay indoors! And do not, under any circumstances, try to engage her," he ordered before cutting the connection. Myka slapped the Farnsworth shut and returned it to her back pocket before looking across to Pete. "Well I guess that's it then. We go back to the hotel and wait for our flight itinerary," she said, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Yup, I guess so," Pete agreed, and they both headed down to the corner to hail a taxi.

Myka awoke with a start and looked over to the clock on the night stand. 2:39am, it read. She felt cold as the harsh wind had the curtains billowing into her room. She could have sworn she had closed it before going to bed. Nevertheless, she got off the bed and made her way to the window, struggling to pull it shut, but finally succeeding in doing so. As she heaved a sigh of relief at the sudden stillness in the room, she became very aware of another presence there. That same cool breath washed across her exposed shoulder, and a dangerously seductive voice greeted her, "Hello, Myka."

Myka's breath hitched, her heart raced, and she had an unexplainable urge to turn around and face the beauty behind her. She forced herself to resist the temptation though, and balled her hands into fists, determined to stand her ground. She felt the woman's cool hand slide slowly down her bare arm and she visibly shuddered at the touch. The murderer's lips brushed against her neck now, "do I make you nervous, darling?" the woman all but purred in her ear.

The woman's arms encircled her waist and pulled her back flush against the vampire's leather clad front. Myka's resolve broke and she turned in those strong arms, her forest green eyes being captured by those obsidian pools. "Tell me your name," she asked the stranger, her voice coming out a hoarse whisper.

"Helena," the woman replied, her lips a breath away from the agent's.

Myka closed the distance between them to press her warm lips against the vampire's, but the woman gently tilted her head to the side, resting her lips on Myka's neck and sucking lightly, her tongue flicking out to taste the agent's sweet skin. As Myka felt the unmistakable sting of sharp teeth against her neck, the annoying buzz of her Farnsworth distracted her, and she awoke again with a start, confused and disappointed as the realisation set in that it was only a dream. She grabbed the Farnsworth off the nightstand and flipped it open, "WHAT?" she barked into the device.

"Hey, take it down a notch, sister," Claudia's face appeared in the tiny screen, "you have an 8 o'clock flight out of Heathrow."

Her head was still spinning from the vivid dream as she trudged into the bathroom. She opened the tap and splashed the cool water onto her face before looking up to meet the reflection of her eyes in the mirror. Her gaze fell on her neck and she gasped at the light, but clearly visible impression left there.


	3. AWOL

**A/n so here is the next installment. I'm typing on my phone (in the middle of lab...shhhh) so please pardon errors Etc.**

**Your comments are my favourite part of writing, so please do drop me a line, even if it's to criticize :)**

**Do enjoy. **

Myka tentatively pressed her index and middle fingers against the marks on her neck and winced at the still soreness of the bruises. "Shit," she cursed under her breath, her mind reeling with confusing thoughts about this enigmatic woman. Internally, she chastised herself for both succumbing to the woman's charms and at the same time for missing the opportunity to kiss her. She shook the thoughts from her mind. She needed to get to the bottom of this. If she went back to Univille, she would be moving further away from solving this mystery of a woman. She looked at herself in the mirror again and the decision cemented in her mind; she was not going back, but instead, going forward.  
The determined agent strode back into the bedroom and made for the small desk in the corner, bare except for her laptop that rested there. She quickly logged on to the Warehouse's secure server and searched for any information she could find on HG Wells or Elizabeth Bathory.

* * *

The Vampire Wells returned to Atlas house later that night after her encounter with Agent Bering. She was excited yet unsettled. This woman would be the one to free her from this curse but was having such an intense effect on her that for the first time in centuries, the vampire wasn't sure of what to do. Her hand ran unaware through her thick dark hair, tugging gently as if to massage her scalp. For the curse to be lifted she would have to lure the woman back to the castle she considered home, in Romania. She closed her eyes and sighed, unsure of how to even begin getting this woman to come to her willingly. For the second time that night she did something completely out of character for her; she asked for help, from whatever unknown powers existing in the cosmos. She climbed into the cushioned box and rested her head on the soft pillow there, pulling the lid over the top just seconds before the sun crept over the horizon.

* * *

Myka blinked at her computer screen. She had been staring at it for a little over an hour and her eyes were tired, but she pressed on. From her readings, she had discovered that the Countess was cursed to this lifestyle in the 1700's and was desperately looking for a way to escape the hold it had on her. According to the records, Elizabeth Bathory moved around Europe over the centuries but always retained close ties with Castle Poenari in Romania. It was reported that low in the depths of this dreaded castle lay a pool into which the Blood Countess drained her victims and later bathed in the crimson fluid. The agent shuddered at this knowledge. Did the vampire intend to drain her and then soak in her blood? _Gross_, the woman thought. She needed more answers. She opened up the Expedia webpage and without wasting a second thought on it, booked a seat on the next flight to Romania. She hurriedly packed up her things and left the hotel room quietly, leaving a short note at the front desk for Pete, asking him to not worry about her, but trust her decision. She was careful to omit her destination, knowing that the silly man would surely follow her.

* * *

The vampire's eyes shot open as the orange sun sank into the edge of the sky. She was instantly alert and ready for the night. She threw the lid off her coffin in one swift fluid motion and sprang out, landing on her feet at the exit. She growled and in a blur of movement, penetrated the still night with her poignant presence. A quick visit to the agent's hotel told her that the woman was no longer there. She wasn't sure how, but she just knew that the woman was headed for Romania. There seemed to have been some kind of connection established between both of them lastnight and she could just feel it in herself that the woman was enroute to the her favoured home in Romania. She grinned, baring her sharp fangs to the open air, pleased that things were going right. She was not ungrateful, as she mouthed a soft 'thank you' into the wind.

* * *

Myka exited the bustling airport and hailed a taxi, asking the driver to take her to a hotel in Pitesti, near the Poenari Castle. She had a fair idea of the danger she was up against and so, plotted in her mind the best course of action and simulated possible worst case scenarios; the worst being her ending up mutilated and drained of her blood. She shuddered as the thought crossed her mind and settled back into the hard seat of the taxi. She sighed in relief as the taxi finally pulled up outside the humble hotel, quickly paying the driver before hurrying out into the cold night. After securing a room and ordering dinner to be brought up to her, she made her way to the single bedroom and wasted no time in setting up her laptop, eager to read more about this sinister woman. A soft knock on her door fifteen minutes later announced the arrival of dinner. She collected the food and dug into it hungrily. As she finished the meager meal and eyed the small slice of pie on the tray, another knock on her door grabbed her attention. Before she could get to the door, there was another knock, annoying her slightly at the person's impatience. She opened the door to find Pete standing there, hand in the air ready to knock again.

"Pete! What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.

"I believe I should be the one asking you that," he retorted.

"I left strict instructions for you to not follow me Pete. How did you even find me?!" She asked, anger building inside her now.

"You're my partner, partner. Where you go, I go. And did you really think you could hide from me? Two words. Credit Card." He flashed her a toothy grin.

She looked at him confused, still not catching on to what he was referring to.  
"Ok fine, one word. Claudia," he clarified. She released a frustrated sigh and walked away from the door, Pete following behind her and closing the door.

"Ooh, pie!" He exclaimed, grabbing her dessert off the tray and stuffing it into his mouth.

She looked at him incredulously and shook her head, sitting down on the edge of the bed, gesturing for him to take the chair.  
"Rahrf fahf ee ooinf fere, Fykes?" He asked, spitting chunks of pie out of his overfilled mouth.

"God Pete, haven't you ever heard of chew, swallow THEN talk?" She reprimanded him before answering his question, "I need answers Pete. She seems to be targeting me."

"What do you mean Mykes? Did something happen after we left Atlas House lastnight?" He asked.

Instead of answering him, she pulled her hair to the side, revealing the two teeth marks.

"Holy cow, Myka! How did that happen?"

"I thought I was dreaming her, Pete. Lastnight. But then I woke up with these. She had to have been there, Pete. I need to find out why."

"Yeah but why come all the way here when she's there?"

"Poenari Castle is right up the road. That was her favourite resting place. I think she might be coming back here." She informed him.

"But Mykes, Artie specifically said-"

"Pete, I know what Artie said okay? But I also know what I need to do. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some more research to complete before I visit the castle in the morning."

"WE, Myka. Before WE visit the castle," he corrected her as he exited the room, heading to his own.

Myka was sitting on her bed, legs crossed and laptop resting there as she scrolled through pages upon pages of history and folklore on this woman, when she felt a sudden coldness in the room.  
"How do you do that?" She asked, knowing the woman was there.

"One of my many..._skills_, darling," Helena's seductive voice answered her, the sound seeming to come from right behind her. She turned around swiftly, her breath catching as her eyes fell on deep dark brown ones, a slight gold rim encircling each iris. The woman moved closer, except it was as if she _hadn't_ moved, but instead, simply manifested closer. Myka held her breath, a cold, pale hand coming up to cup her cheek. The vampire smirked, "Good evening."  
"Why are you following me?" Myka asked, her voice barely audible.  
"On the contrary darling, you're a stone throw away from my home, I'd say _you_ were following _me_," Helena countered.  
"What interest do you have in me?" Myka asked tentatively.  
"What interest do _you_ have in _me_?" The vampire mimicked.  
"I'm interested in why you're interested in me," Myka replied meekly, chastising herself for sounding so silly.  
The vampire chuckled, "how very delightful you are, Myka Bering," she husked out, brushing her thumb against Myka's cheek and reaching around to tangle her cold hand in the agent's unruly auburn curls, tugging gently to draw their heads closer. Before Myka could protest, cold soft lips were being pressed against the corner of her mouth. Her eyes met the vampire's again and the passion she saw there was her undoing. In one swift move she curled her fingers around the woman's cold neck and plunged her tongue into the cool, waiting mouth. Both women groaned, a mixture of pleasure and wonder, as their tongues dueled. Helena was the first to break their kiss, not for lack of air or anything, but just because she need to behold the treasure in her arms.  
"You are the one, Myka Bering. You are MY one," she whispered, her breath coming out in cool puffs on the agent's lips.

Myka closed her eyes for a moment, just to gather her thoughts, but to her disappointment, wen she re-opened them, Helena was gone.


	4. Sleeping With the Enemy

**A/n: Sorry for the delays in posting this update. I was deliberating over it for quite a while. Thanks for the encouragement G :)**

**I hope this chapter makes up for the time I took to post it! Enjoy!**

The vampire was in turmoil, to say the least. She rushed through the streets, not her usual gracious gait, but rather an unsteady, jerky movement, often having to swerve at the last moment to prevent collision. Both hands struck out now, just as she was about to crash into the closed back entrance to Poenari Castle.

"_Futu-i_!" she cursed loudly into the quiet night, flinging the door open and barging down to the castle's hidden lower quarters.

She threw open the lid to her coffin but remained pacing in front the box, hands rustling through her windswept hair. No one had ever mentioned this detail about finding her ONE. She had been told that there would be one, a virgin, born at exact midnight, who could break this curse that made her an insatiable, blood-sucking monster. Her one would have to give herself willingly, sacrifice herself in order for the vampire's _life_ to be restored. That part she had understood. Find her one, lure her, ensnare her, make the chosen one love her, and by then, the self-sacrifice would come without even asking. She had underestimated the whole situation. With a woman as magnificent as Myka Bering, how could this wild creature of the night _not_ fall in love with her?

_Fall in love? What am I thinking?_ The vampire berated herself. _No. I've waited far too long for this. I can't...I won't stray from my path so easily._ She tried to convince herself, her mind wandering back to the warmth of Myka's lips on hers and the feel of those brown curls brushing through her fingers. She shook her head, _NO!_ Refusing to entertain any more thoughts of the delightful agent, the tormented vampire laid to rest in her wooden box, pulling the lid over and closing her eyes, her mind not surrendering to sleep, but instead remaining engaged in images and emotions surrounding one green-eyed American woman.

* * *

Myka's sleep was fitful the rest of the night. She kept tossing and turning, expecting, _hoping_ that the vampire would be there, lurking in the shadows of her room. Her rational mind told her that this was madness. The woman she was fawning over and opening up herself to was a ruthless murderer. But her heart spoke volumes of a different tale, weaving intricate patterns of love, charming and beautiful in their expression, seducing her to abandon all warning and caution and give herself wholly to this esoteric woman. She didn't understand this. Not even with Sam, her late fiancée, was she ever as worked up as this. Her mind wandered to him now. It had been a long time since she had allowed herself to really entertain any thoughts about him, but she welcomed them now, eager to distract herself from thoughts of the predatory goddess. She had been saving herself for Sam, wanting to have the perfect wedding night. She knew many had seen it as old-fashioned at the time, but she and Sam had agreed that they would only give themselves to each other on the night of their nuptials. This had never come to pass as Sam's life had been unfairly taken in the line of duty a mere month before their wedding date. Since then, Myka had never allowed herself to become close to anyone, until now. Her errant mind found itself once again dwelling on those perfect red lips and flawlessly gorgeous face. What she wouldn't give to be in the vampire's cool embrace right now. She shook her head _no_ as she rose from her bed. If sleep was going to be elusive this morning, then she would just find something more constructive to do with her time, immersing herself in more research as she awaited the sunrise.

The break of dawn found Myka half-sprawled on the modest table, head resting on her closed laptop and a pencil dangling precariously from her fingers. An incessant banging on her door was her harsh awakening, and she hurried to ward off whoever dared stand on the other side.

"What the-?" she charged, before noticing Pete's alarmed expression, and calming down a bit, leaving to door opened for him to enter as she walked back to the table.

"What is it, Pete?" she asked, this time in a softer tone.

"It's nine am, Buff, I thought you might want to get this Vampire hunt thing on the road, you know, while it's….daylight?" he replied, producing a wooden stake, bible and silver cross from his jacket.

"Buff? What the hell, Pete? What's all that for? We're not going to kill her!" She scolded him.

"You know...Buff? as in Buffy the Vampire Slayer? You can be Buffy and I'll be your Xander! Or Willow, though I'd rather be the man," he explained, a silly grin on his face. Myka stared at him blankly, his TV reference lost on her.

"Really Mykes? You don't know _Buffy_? I swear, Claudia and I need to have a proper sit down with you and educate you on everything..._modern_," he scoffed mockingly at her.

"Whatever Pete, but we're not taking _those_ with us," she said, gesturing to his gadgets.

"Come on Mykes, a lil security wouldn't hurt us," he begged.

"Jeez, fine, whatever. Lemme just get changed. Meet you downstairs in five minutes."

* * *

As they entered the historic castle, both agents felt the temperature drop a few degrees and the light dim to barely visible. They both flicked on their flashlights, not liking the spooky feel of the semi-darkness.

"Stay close, Mykes, we don't know what could be lurking in these shadows," the man advised his partner, his voice trembling and fear evident in his child-like eyes.

"Don't worry Pete, I won't lose you," she reassured him, gently grabbing hold of his arm. He jumped a little at the unexpected contact and she couldn't help the soft giggle that escaped her lips.

Though barely audible to the average human ear, the sound of that giggle penetrated to the depths of the castle, reaching the acutely sensitive ear of one sleeping beauty. The vampire's eyes sprung open, wide awake, "Myka," she whispered, throwing open her coffin and landing feet-first on the floor in almost the same instant. Her sense of smell was tuned to the agent now, and in a matter of moments, she was hidden in the shadows of the room they were now scouring through. She smirked at the 'tools' Myka's partner was brandishing. _Silly silly cliches_, she thought to herself, turning her attention to the object of her affection. The woman's authoritative poise - hands held forward, skillfully maneuvering torch and gun, ear cocked, alert and ready, the way that plain white tshirt accentuated her every curve, those tight-legged pants she wore like a second skin - just all screamed sexy to Helena. In a blur of movement, the stealthy vampire snatched the woman, resting her down on her feet in the master bedroom chambers in the blink of an eye. The agent whirled around in her arms, ready to attack, but upon recognising her abductor in the dim candle-light, instinctively freed her hands and wrapped her fingers around the vampire's neck, drawing her in for a long-awaited kiss. The vampire sighed into the kiss, embracing Myka's waist and lifting them both off the ground to hover a few inches from the floor.

"Helena," Myka rasped out, as their kiss broke, relishing the feel of this glorious woman pressed against her.

"Yes, darling?" the vampire whispered against the agent's parted lips.

"I have to go back, Pete will be worried."

"Just stay with me a little bit, I'll deliver you back safely to him. I promise," the vampire requested, surprised at her own gentleness. The agent dipped her head in submission, her mouth crashing into those luscious, cool lips once again. Helena guided her to the bed, lowering her down gently before hovering just a breath above the agent's body. She looked into those deep green eyes and found a conflicted mixture of fear and desire swirling around.

"Fear not, my love, I won't hurt you," she reassured the brunette.

"I want to feel you, Helena, on me," the agent's meek voice responded.

Helena allowed her full weight to rest on Myka's body, capturing the agent's lips in a slow, sensuous kiss, her fingers trailing up the side of the woman's body.

As their leisurely kiss deepened, Myka's hands grasped on to Helena's shirt, untucking it from her pants roughly and ripping the buttons open. Helena was enjoying this, having a lover take charge for a change. The agile agent gripped the vampire's back and in one swift smooth movement, reversed their positions, trapping the dark haired woman beneath her. With her hands resting on either side of the other woman's head, the young agent looked into those deep dark eyes and lowered her head to whisper into the parted lips of the vampire, "take me Helena, make me yours."

Helena rolled them over again, pinning Myka beneath her once more. Her open shirt hung loosely on either side of the agent's body as she ripped the covering fabric off her lover's form. She had admired that white t-shirt earlier, but right now that said item of clothing was separating her from this perfect specimen of a woman. The lust ridden agent yanked the opened shirt off the vampire's shoulders and pulled her down to press against her own bare chest. Both women gasped out loud as their erect nipples collided. The vampire latched on to the creamy neck of the fiery woman beneath her and sucked greedily, careful to not puncture the soft skin. Myka's nails dug into Helena's shoulders and her hips lifted off the bed seeking more contact. The vampire, in a blur of well-honed skill, rid them both of their remaining clothing and settled her hips between Myka's invitingly opened legs. Her eyes rolled back in her head as she felt Myka's passion-slicked core brush against her own dripping centre. She pulled the gorgeous brunette up and repositioned herself so that their legs were now interlocked in an intimate embrace, their centres in full contact now. Myka moaned as Helena started to undulate her hips, their juices mixing and their clits grazing against each other in this sensual dance. Holding tight to her lover, the vampire lifted them both off the bed to float above it's surface, both their hips still working into a frenzy against each other. "Myka," Helena gasped out as the pressure began to build inside her. She was shocked at the effect this lovely woman was having on her and in that moment, didn't care about the curse or her path. All that mattered was this glorious woman in her arms. She felt Myka's legs tighten and her movements become erratic, signaling that her young lover was close. She gently lowered Myka back onto the bed and squeezed her hand between their legs, finding the woman's heated core and pressing two long slender fingers into the waiting channel. The moan that erupted from Myka was gutteral and raw, and her body jerked with the spasms of an oncoming orgasm. Her hands tangled in those smooth raven locks and her legs tightened against the vampire's causing the back of the vampire's hand to rub against her own swollen clit with each thrust. Both women cried out in unison as the first wave of a powerful orgasm crashed into them. Fingers and hips still moving relentlessly brought on the second wave, silencing all sound and blurring their vision with its intensity. Their bodies rocked against each other, drawing out every last ounce of pleasure, finally leaving them a tangled, spent mess on the rumpled sheets. Helena brushed back the sweat-slicked curls from Myka's face and uttered something she would have never expected from herself in all her centuries of existence, "I love you, Myka. I want you to go. You must leave."

"What? What do you mean, Helena? I love you too. I can never leave you," Myka replied, her voice low and husky.

"No, Myka. I need you to leave. Please," the vampire begged.

"No! I've only just found you Helena, I refuse to part with you."

"Myka, my darling, please, try to understand. It's for your own safety," the vampire pleaded.

"I don't need to be protected from you, Helena. As a matter of a fact, here," she offered her bare neck, "bite me, take me, make me yours for eternity."

"MYKA! No! I will never damn you to this penance!" The vampire cried, jumping off the bed and throwing her torn shirt over her bare shoulders and sliding her pants up swiftly, her body already trained towards the door.

"I'm sorry Myka, but this is what's best," she apologized before disappearing through the exit.

**A/n: hope you all don't kill me for that ending.**


End file.
